


Чулки и помада

by leosapiens



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9848486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosapiens/pseuds/leosapiens
Summary: по заявке с кинкфеста: Баки ревнует ничего не подозревающего о его чувствах, но юстящегося в душе Стива к Пегги. Баки ворует у неё чулки и красную помаду. Стив застает момент, когда Баки неуверенно красит губы в чулках и одной рубахе, глядя в малюсенькое зеркало для бритья.





	

**часть первая, серьезная**

Пегги Картер — идеал женщины: красивая, сильная, умная. Абсолютно несравнимая с легкомысленными подружками Баки. Полностью заинтересованная в Стиве. Ее можно понять. Стив Роджерс — идеальный мужчина. Смелый, добрый, правильный, и теперь еще до неприличия красивый. Друг, который раньше вызывал теплое желание опекать, сейчас вызывает какой-то нелепый восторг и грязные совершенно мысли, за которые на улицах Бруклина ему начистили бы зубы. Ну или по крайней мере, попытались бы.  
Лучший друг, знающий его от корки до корки, всегда бывший рядом, смотревший на него с обожанием и искренней любовью. Теперь он смотрит так на нее, и это понятно, понятнее некуда. Идеальная женщина для идеального мужчины. 

На него Стив смотрит с жалостью и необоснованным совершенно чувством вины, как будто он не спас его уже, не вырвал из рук смерти внезапно и необъяснимо, как ангел господень. И это тоже понятно. Баки Барнс — неуверенный в себе, потрепанный войной, привыкший быть сильным и совершенно не умеющий быть слабым. Иногда он смотрит на себя в зеркало и вздрагивает от незнакомого взгляда загнанного зверя, от похудевшего лица. В такие моменты ему хочется быть кем-то совсем другим. Баки забыл, как быть веселым бруклинским парнишкой, растерял браваду и наивность, и не знает еще, кем ему быть теперь, когда весь его мир перевернулся с ног на голову. Знает только, что не хочет просыпаться по ночам с криком, давиться слезами в подушку, дрожать от страха. Не хочет бриться по утрам и видеть в зеркале больные, испуганные глаза. 

И поэтому совершенно неудивительно, что Стив смотрит на него с жалостью, а на нее с любовью и восторгом. Не удивительно — но больно. Зависть и ревность черной кошкой скребут в груди, и Баки нелепо шутит, пытается флиртовать с Картер, отвлечь внимание на себя. Она не обращает на него внимания, а Стив не замечает, и от этого еще больнее, потому что он знает, что ведет себя недостойно, и чувствует себя глупо, гадко. Хороший, правильный парень не будет цепляться к девушке друга, отойдет в сторону, даст ему развить отношения. Будет рад за него. Не будет ночами представлять себе его тело, совершенно незнакомое и вызывающее болезненное напряжение в паху. Не будет дрочить, жестко, почти с ненавистью обхватывая свой член, представляя себе его глаза. Он никогда не заслужит такого взгляда, как Картер, а так хотелось бы. 

Картер уже два дня на задании. Ее комната в штабе пустует, Стив пропадает на совещаниях, а Баки бесцельно бродит по коридорам, создавая у себя иллюзию деятельности. Останавливается напротив комнаты, смотрит, пристально и угрюмо. Дверь закрыта на замок, но тот, кто вырос на Нью-Йоркских улицах и не умеет вскрывать такие двери скрепкой, не заслуживает никакого уважения общества. 

Баки входит в комнату, вдыхает уже знакомый аромат духов, прикрывает глаза, на секунду представляя себя на ее месте. Представляет, что это у него уверенный и цепкий взгляд, что на него Стив смотрит с нескрываемым обожанием. Получается с трудом. Сбрасывая морок, он ходит по комнате, водит пальцами по ее вещам. Открывает тумбочку и обнаруживает там шелковые чулки. Вздрагивает, представляя, как Стив будет гладить ее по ногам, скользя пальцами по гладкой поверхности ткани. Что-то в нем ломается, он скалится, нелепо и злобно, кусает губы и разворачивает тонкий шелк. Движимый невнятным желанием, Баки стягивает штаны, медленно, неумело надевает чулки на себя, становится босыми ногами на пол, проходится по комнате, разрываемый между ощущением отвращения к себе и какой-то странной, безумной свободы. Берет с комода небольшое зеркальце, открывает его, смотрит на себя, на изменившийся взгляд. Не отрывая глаз, поднимает тюбик красной помады, проводит по губам, случайно смазывает ее. Выглядит не как Картер, с ее четкими, выверенными мазками, а как дешевая портовая проститутка. Вздрагивает от скрипа и хлопка двери, и только теперь понимает, что забыл закрыть ее. Захлопывает зеркальце и медленно оборачивается, чувствуя как сердце сжимается от ужаса. Видит широко распахнутые глаза Стива, закрытую за его спиной дверь. Слышит сдавленное «Бак... что?», делает стремительный шаг вперед и целует его, жадно и мокро, окончательно размазывая помаду. Сердце падает в пропасть, ждет боли. 

* * * 

Стив Роджерс любит Баки Барнса. Любит давно, горячо и нежно. Готов за него в огонь, в воду, и из самолета без парашюта. И все бы ничего, если бы он при этом не хотел его; нелепо и смешно, жалко и отчаянно, с момента, как он начал хоть что-то соображать в этом деле, с первых зачатков пубертата. Любит, хочет и никогда ему об этом не расскажет. Во-первых, Баки не такой. Это стыдно, глупо, недостойно. Если он когда-нибудь узнает, все будет кончено. Дружбы больше не будет, будет презрение — или того хуже, жалость. Во-вторых, Стив и в фантазиях прекрасно понимает, что даже если бы Баки и был заинтересован в мужчинах, это был бы кто угодно, но не Стив Роджерс, ранее известный как человек-головастик, а теперь как человек-гора. Это мог бы быть красивый и изящный юноша, которого можно полностью обнять за талию, обхватить и прижать к стене... На этом моменте Стив всегда краснеет, ловя себя на том, что представляет ровно обратное. Представляет, как он перехватывает Баки поперек тела, водит руками по его груди, прижимается к его заду. Это настолько стыдно и недостойно, что он бьет кулаком в стену, уходит в душевую, стоит там под ледяными струями воды и ненавидит себя. 

Стив Роджерс интересуется Пегги Картер, потому что она сильная, стремительная, очаровательная, и ей нравится он. Стив мог бы полюбить ее, если бы узнал получше, и он заставляет себя вкладываться, думает о ней, носит с собой ее фотографию, флиртует как умеет, и старательно отбрасывает от себя все неправильные мысли о Баки. 

Сейчас это проще, чем раньше, Баки выглядит тенью себя. Он все еще пытается шутить, но Стив видит усталость и неуверенность в его глазах, и от этого ему так больно, что непристойных мыслей не остается. Вместо них приходит желание притянуть его к себе, осторожно обнять, уткнуться лбом в его висок и сидеть так, пока хоть кому-нибудь из них не полегчает. 

Этого он тоже, конечно, не делает. Это слишком интимно, не для них. Взамен Стив иногда похлопывает его по плечу, заглядывает в глаза, тепло говорит с ним, и пугается чего-то отчаянного в глазах друга, после чего тот замыкается в себе, уходит, начинает избегать его. 

После заседания штаба Стив возвращается к себе. Проходит мимо комнаты Пегги и хмурится, замечая приоткрытую дверь. Он знает, что ее не будет еще как минимум пару дней, и шагает вперед, готовый возмутиться чьим-то неуважением к чужому пространству. То, что он видит, заставляет кровь отлить от его лица и неумолимо устремиться вниз. Баки стоит, чуть склонившись над комодом, армейская рубашка, как обычно, слишком широкая на его исхудавшей спине, не до конца прикрывает зад, на котором нет белья. На ногах у него шелковые чулки, и это так откровенно, до боли, что у Стива шумит в голове. Его хватает на то, чтобы захлопнуть за собой дверь, где-то в остатках мозга тлеет понимание, что никто другой этого увидеть не должен. 

Баки оборачивается, Стив видит зеркало и тюбик помады в его руках, ее же, размазанную алой полосой по губам, и у него звенит в ушах. Баки смотрит на него с отчаянным ужасом, откладывает вещи на комод, не сводя с него глаз. 

Стив открывает рот, теряется в словах и мыслях. 

— Бак... что?  


Это все, на что его хватает. Баки делает шаг вперед, прижимается к нему всем телом, целует его. Это ничем не похоже на тот единственный поцелуй, который у него был до сих пор. Это жадно, жарко, нелепо, это, черт побери, Баки, и у Стива окончательно сносит крышу. Он подхватывает его на руки, сметает все с комода, сажает его сверху, целует, кусает губы, слизывает помаду, зная, что его собственные губы сейчас тоже непристойно алеют. Целует и кусает шею, гладит ноги, руки скользят по тонкой ткани чулков, стискивает бедра. Баки стонет, тяжело дышит, смотрит на него безумными глазами. Стив останавливается на мгновение, смотрит на его лицо, на окончательно размазанную помаду, широко распахнутые голубые глаза. Если бы он мог сейчас думать, у него, возможно, было бы что сказать. Вместо этого он сгребает его в объятия, поражаясь тому, какой он легкий, и укладывает на аккуратную девичью кровать. Прижимается всем телом, рвано выдыхает, когда руки наконец немного собравшегося Баки начинают расстегивать его штаны. Кожа соприкасается с кожей, Баки сжимает его член, прижимает к своему. Рубашка задирается, обнажает живот, Стив зачарованно гладит его ладонью, а потом опирается обеими руками о кровать над головой Баки и начинает двигаться, медленно, вжимая его в кровать тяжестью своего тела. Баки стонет так громко, что Стиву кажется, что их сейчас должна слышать вся база. Кровь пульсирует у него в ушах, и ощущение, будто сердце сейчас остановится от бешеного желания.

Он ускоряет темп, Баки дрожит под ним и стонет, его руки сжимают, гладят, ласкают чувствительную кожу члена, кровать скрипит. Стив тяжело и рвано дышит, издавая тяжелый стон только когда кончает, почти одновременно с Баки. Форма у них обоих испачкана; Баки вытирает руки об нее же, прежде чем бессильно уронить их на кровать. Стив обмякает сверху. 

— Тяжелый, — неловко бормочет Баки через некоторое время. Стив отодвигается, сползает на пол, сидит там, застегивая ширинку. 

Баки нащупывает свои штаны, надевает их, прямо поверх чулков. Садится рядом, безуспешно растирает на лице помаду. Поднимает с пола зеркальце, открывает его, морщится. 

— Семь лет несчастий. — задумчиво сообщает он. У Стива тяжело сжимается сердце.

**часть вторая, градус серьезности стремительно падает, входит Пегги Картер**

Пегги Картер возвращается на базу после секретного задания. Она сдает пакет с бумагами в сейф, отчитывается перед майором и направляется в свою комнату. В коридоре она останавливается, хмурит брови, приглядывается к замочной скважине. На ней царапина. Ее вскрывали, кустарно, скрепкой или шпилькой. 

Пегги достает пистолет, открывает дверь ключом, обыскивает комнату в поисках ловушек. Ничего нет, но в комнате однозначно кто-то был. Ящик тумбочки закрыт не так, как она его оставляла. Кровать заправлена так, как ее заправляют солдаты, аккуратно и по уставу, но совсем не так, как любит ее заправлять она. Вещи на комоде лежат совершенно в другом положении. Она открывает тумбочку, и сразу замечает, что лежащие там чулки не просто сложены по-другому, они вообще другие. Другого оттенка, другого фасона, другого, как оказывается, когда она их разворачивает, размера. 

Поджав губы, Пегги исследует вещи на комоде. Разглядывает помаду. Ее явно использовали после нее. На поверхности комода недостаточно пыли для четырех дней отсутствия. Открывает зеркало, подозрительно приглядывается к блеску стекла. Что-то с ним не так. Пегги дышит на него, потом аккуратно стучит костяшкой пальцев по стеклу. Зеркало отдает металлическим звоном. Она стучит сильнее, проверяет качество металла. Поджав губы, раздраженно выдыхает. Старк. Говард чертов Старк был в ее комнате, скорее всего с женщиной, занимался сексом на ее комоде и кровати, использовал ее помаду, разбил зеркало, испортил чулки, и даже не удосужился заменить их на ровно такие же. 

Стремительным шагом Пегги направляется в лабораторию Старка. Распахивает дверь, смотрит на него обличающим взглядом. У подлеца не хватает совести даже выглядеть виноватым. 

— Старк! — голос Пегги полон праведного гнева. Она трясет перед его лицом зеркалом. Говард пожимает плечами, делая вид, что ничего не понимает. Гнусный, лживый тип. И с этими людьми она вынуждена работать и дружить.

Препираться с ним ниже ее достоинства. 

— Ты должен мне новые чулки. — сообщает она. — И не смей так больше поступать!  
И Пегги выходит вон, хлопнув дверью. 

* * *

Говард Старк любит совершенствовать вещи, а ещё очень любит интимные истории. Поэтому, когда Стив Роджерс заявляется к нему с идущим по пятам Барнсом и просит починить разбитое зеркало, он, конечно, соглашается. Приглядываясь к ним обоим, он легко замечает, что у них был секс, и буквально недавно. Оба узнаваемо расслаблены в целом и при этом явно напрягают друг друга. Нет, он не из тех людей, которые сразу предполагают что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Даже тот факт, что в трещинках их губ можно заметить одинаковые, едва заметные, остатки очень знакомой красной помады, можно списать на то, что им внезапно повезло заняться сексом одновременно, а не вдвоем. Вот только Пегги не только не такая женщина, но и уже второй день не на базе. Можно, конечно предположить другую партнершу, но Бритва Оккама не позволяет. Он улыбается в усы и ничего не говорит. 

Говард, конечно же, чинит зеркало, и даже в некотором роде улучшает его. В основном потому, что стекла у него под рукой нет, а стеклообразного металла пруд пруди.

Когда Пегги приходит обвинять его во всех грехах мира, он может, конечно, рассказать ей о своих догадках, но Роджерс ему друг, да и как-нибудь они сами разберутся, без него. Ему хватает того, что он представляет в ее чулках сначала Стива, и сразу отметает это за несовпадением размеров, а потом Барнса, и вот с этим ему теперь жить. Он пока не уверен, хорошо это или плохо.

**Часть третья, заключительная**

Баки Барнс начинает избегать Стива Роджерса. На заданиях деваться некуда, но там нет времени на разговоры, все слишком стремительно и рядом всегда другие люди. А ночью можно притвориться спящим, и если у тебя достаточно усталый вид, то Стив не посмеет тебя разбудить, он слишком хороший и заботливый друг. В штабе не так много углов, за которые можно завернуть, когда видишь приближающуюся фигуру Капитана Америки, но Баки использует их все. Один раз он даже засыпает в подсобке, в окружении швабр и тряпок, потому что ждет, когда Стив наконец уйдет к себе. Не заметить это трудно. Коммандос недоумевают, он то и дело ловит на себе их любопытные взгляды; Старк, встретившись с ним в столовой, одаряет его таким понимающим взглядом умудренного опытом секс-маньяка, что Баки хочется приложить его об стену. Картер хмурится, видимо, осуждая его за то, что он обижает Стива. Он и сам осуждает себя за это. 

Все это глупо, по-детски, но он до боли не хочет услышать, что все было ошибкой, что Стива просто заводят женские чулки и помада, и «давай останемся друзьями, Бак, ты же понимаешь, общество осудит, я на самом деле не такой». Проще обижать его, пока он не поймет намек и не начнет делать вид, что ничего не произошло; порвать все самому, и думать, что шанс все-таки есть, что, может быть, потом это обязательно случится, в какой-нибудь другой жизни, если им удастся пережить войну. 

Ночами его кроет от тоски и желания. Он вспоминает горячее, даже сквозь ткань рубашки, тело Стива, тяжело навалившееся на него сверху, ощущение его члена под рукой, его жадные, совершенно безумные глаза, и ему хочется выть от несправедливости и страха, и стояк у него такой, что больно. Он остервенело дрочит, болезненно и злобно, и это занимает слишком много времени. 

И все же, когда он видит направляющуюся к нему фигуру друга, он снова ныряет за угол, делая вид, что не заметил. 

* * *

Сказать, что Стив Роджерс растерян — ничего не сказать. Поначалу он даже не может найти никакого объяснения поведению друга. Баки хочет сделать вид, что ничего не произошло? Он мог бы просто вести себя как раньше. Стиву было бы больно, но не так, как сейчас, когда кажется, что между ним и его лучшим другом встала ледяная стена отчуждения. На миссиях он иногда ловит на себе больной взгляд Баки, и в его голову начинают закрадываться страшные мысли. 

Он думает, холодея от ужаса: может, Баки на самом деле не хотел всего этого? Что если чулки и помада не имеют никакой связи с сексом, и ему вовсе не нужно было все, что произошло после? Нет, Стив помнит, как Баки поцеловал его сам, первый. Но ведь может так быть, что он сделал это от страха, опасаясь что Стив кому-нибудь расскажет об увиденном. Вдруг он заметил, как Стив на него смотрит, сделал выводы, выбрал менее болезненный вариант, чем быть опозоренным и выгнанным из армии? Что если Стив Роджерс фактически изнасиловал самого важного человека в своей жизни, и, пока он таскал его по всей комнате, наваливался на него своим нечеловечески сильным телом, друг его на самом деле содрогался от отвращения и страха, и ждал, когда же все закончится?

И теперь Баки не может на него смотреть, боится его, избегает. Стив вспоминает тот первый, полный ужаса взгляд, которым Баки одарил его, когда он только вошел в комнату, и все в нем замирает от невыносимой боли. 

Он бесконечно перебирает в памяти все моменты того вечера, каждый взгляд Баки, каждый его стон. Его мозг безуспешно пытается классифицировать их в удовольствие или неприятие, но у него недостаточно опыта, чтобы их различать, и он только нескончаемо бродит по этой замкнутой спирали, загоняя себя все глубже и глубже в отчаяние. 

Так не может продолжаться, он должен знать; и, когда в следующий раз Баки пытается скрыться за углом, Стив, вместо того чтобы тактично позволить, делает рывок вперед, догоняет его, преграждает дорогу. Видя испуганный взгляд друга, он окончательно понимает верность своих догадок, и ему становится тошно. 

— Извини, — бормочет он, глядя в сторону. — Извини.  
И Стив позорно сбегает уже сам, развернувшись и едва заметно сгорбившись, удаляется в свою комнату.

Там он кусает кулак и подвывает, дико, как раненый зверь. 

* * *

Когда Стив наконец догоняет его в коридоре, Баки смотрит в его глаза и ему становится мучительно стыдно. Объяснений не избежать, пора прекращать быть трусом. Он открывает рот, чтобы начать говорить, но к тому времени уже видит перед собой только удаляющуюся спину друга. 

Баки долго стоит на месте, решая, что сказать, находит нужные слова, а потом идет следом. Открывает дверь в комнату без стука, видит сгорбившуюся на кровати фигуру Стива, его отчаянные глаза, и ему становится плохо. 

— Стив, Стиви... — он садится рядом, стискивает его плечи. — Прости меня, я эгоист. Я... просто я... — от близости его горячего тела Баки теряет аккуратно подобранный ранее набор фраз, и шепчет, срываясь:

— Стив, я могу носить для тебя чулки, помаду, платье девочки из кордебалета, черт побери, только пусть это будет не последний раз, пожалуйста, я так хочу тебя, хочу быть с тобой, Стииив, — он слышит облегченный выдох, и его сгребают в медвежьи объятия, он даже задыхается на секунду, пока Стив не ослабляет хватку, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. 

— Ты... правда? — спрашивает Стив, и глаза у него испуганные и совершенно больные.  
— Если ты не хочешь, если ты меня обманываешь... Бак, ты же знаешь, что я никому не скажу, никогда, что твои секреты для меня как свои, больше чем свои, что я никогда бы... — и Баки понимает, что именно думал все это время Стив, и ему так стыдно, как никогда в жизни. 

— Идиот, — выдыхает он, имея в виду себя, и целует его снова.


End file.
